


Lovely

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: Draco takes a deep breath in. “I don’t wantlovely,Harry; I wantyou.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Kudos: 74
Collections: November 2020





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a little behind on posting my tumblr drarry microfics. Oops! 
> 
> This is one of my favorites that I’ve written so far. 
> 
> Prompt word: obscure

“He seems lovely,” Harry fixes his eyes on an obscure point: the vertical black stripe running down the center of Draco’s crisp white polo.

Harry’s not lovely. Not even close.

_Lovely_ waits patiently for Draco a few steps behind them. Handsome, well-dressed. He’s neatly licking a chocolate ice cream cone and holding a freshly scooped strawberry in his free hand.

Draco doesn’t like strawberry.

The black stripe on Draco’s shirt is so _dark,_ so hypnotizing. A clean-cut contrast against the white cotton.

Harry wishes things could be this black and white.

“Merlin, Harry, can you at least _look at me?_ ”

Resigned green eyes reluctantly meet determined grey ones.

Draco takes a deep breath in. Then a firm, resounding, “I don’t want _lovely,_ Harry; I want _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this scene could fit in well with a future fic I have in mind!
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://placate-flakeout.tumblr.com/)


End file.
